villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harvey Cunningham
Harvey Cunningham is the deuteragonist villain and secondary antagonist of the Origami Yoda series. He is one of Tommy's two best friends and the archenemy of Dwight, as he does not believe in Origami Yoda. History The Strange Case of Origami Yoda Harvey is introduced as one of Tommy's two best friends, alongside Kellen. Throughout the book, Harvey writes snide comments about how Origami Yoda is not real and tries to find the "logical explanation" behind the things Origami Yoda does. At the Fun Night where Origami Yoda first shows up, Harvey says that Dwight's Yoda voice is awful and recites "every Yoda line from every Star Wars movie." Later, when Lance takes Dwight's seat at the lunch table, Tommy tries to tell Lance to get out of Dwight's seat. Harvey, Tommy, and Kellen argue over whether they should dump Dwight, causing Lance to leave. When Quavondo gives out bags of Cheetos to everyone at Mr. Good Clean Fun's assembly, Harvey tries stuffing his bag in his shirt, only to be caught by Miss Toner. Origami Yoda tells everyone that there will be a pop quiz in Mr. Stevens' class, but Harvey doesn't believe him and refuses to study. As a result, he does poor compared to the people that heeded Origami Yoda's advice and studied. After Dwight throws away Origami Yoda out of anger, Harvey decides to make his own Origami Yoda. He downloads the instructions and makes the Van Janke Yoda to bring to school. Tommy and Kellen ask Harvey's Yoda if Sara likes Tommy, and Harvey makes his Yoda say that Sara hates Tommy. However, Dwight's Origami Yoda (who he has recreated) comes in and says that Sara does like Tommy. Origami Yoda decides to let there be "a duel of Yodas." Tommy, Kellen, Harvey, and Dwight come to an agreement that Tommy will go to the next Fun Night and ask Sara to dance. If Sara says yes, then Dwight's Yoda is real. If she says no, then Harvey's is real. At the dance, Harvey watches as Tommy asks Sara to dance and is accepted. Dwight reveals that Sara really does like Tommy. As a result, Harvey is proven wrong. Darth Paper Strikes Back On the first day of school, Harvey brings his Darth Paper puppet (an origami version of Darth Vader ) to school to declare that "this is not the year of Paperwad Yoda." He wages war against Origami Yoda by finding out Tommy has to do a report on Booker T. Washington, checking out all the library books about him, and then having Origami Yoda tell Tommy he can download Washington's autobiography for free. Harvey witnesses Origami Yoda give Jen a scary "zero hour comes" speech, with Jen freaked out about it. Harvey convinces Jen to tell Principal Rabbski about the incident, and Rabbski ends up suspending Dwight. After Origami Yoda tells Tommy and Kellen to make a new case file to present to the school board, they opt not to have Harvey be a part of it. Some of Harvey's other antics are chronicled in the case file; Harvey had a bad attitude about Dwight being his Biology lab partner, made fun of a smelly girl in his drama class, ate a pre-eaten weiner and then threw up in math class, made snide comments about Origami Yoda's advice to Mike, Quavondo, and Murky, and annoyed everyone with his Darth paper puppet. After Tommy and Kellen finish their case file, Harvey tricks Tommy into giving it to him. Harvey writes his "obnoxious Dark Side comments" after every story in the case file, countering every good point Tommy has and revealing that he convinced Jen to report Dwight's "zero hour comes" speech. Harvey plans to go to the school board and show his comments to them. The next day, Sara brings a note from Dwight that has to be read by Harvey. Harvey reads the note, which says that Origami Yoda is not real and that Dwight was just faking it. That evening, after Tommy reads his case file to the school board, Harvey tries to convince them to let the students play video games on the computers again. Then Harvey tells the school board that he and Jen later realized that the "zero hour comes" speech was actually a warning to Jen about studying for a quiz. This, combined with Tommy's case file, convinces Dwight's mom that Dwight doesn't deserve to go to CREF. After the school board meeting, Harvey reveals that he and Darth paper weren't really trying to get Dwight kicked out. All they wanted was to get him to admit that Origami Yoda was a fake. However, it is revealed that the letter was a "Jedi mind trick" that was part of Origami Yoda's plan to land Dwight at Tippett Academy. The Secret of the Fortune Wookie When Sara first brings the Fortune Wookie and Han Foldo to school, Harvey makes fun of the fact that they are technically kirigami, not origami. After Mrs. Calhoun convinces Principal Rabbski to allow origami in the library, Harvey tells Mrs. Calhoun that he'll make any origami Star Wars character for her. Mrs. Calhoun requests General Greivous, and Harvey says that it's gonna be really hard to make. When Jen tells Harvey that Lance takes ballet lessons, Harvey comes to school prepared to make fun of him. On the Fortune Wookie's advice, Lance break-dances in the library, proudly showing off his moves and winning one over Harvey. In the aftermath of the incident, Tommy holds a poll to determine who the new weirdest kid in the school is. Harvey votes for Tommy. When Tommy discovers that Dwight is apparently fitting in at Tippett and not bringing Origami Yoda to school anymore, Harvey pats himself on the back for helping Dwight get into this new and (in Harvey's eyes) better situation. At Mr. Good Clean Fun's Holiday Health and Hygeine Hoedown, Harvey folds an origami Snow Trooper instead of paying attention. Tommy, who needs a tissue, blows his nose on the Snow Trooper, causing Harvey to freak out. Mr. Howell sends Tommy, Harvey, and Kellen to Principal Rabbski's office, where the three of them get put in ISS. The next day, Harvey does not accept Tommy's apology. After the Fortune Wookie gives eight answers out, Harvey puts together evidence he has that the Fortune Wookie is fake-there are only eight flaps on a cootie catcher, but somehow there are nine answers; Sara said that Dwight threw her the Fortune Wookie out the window, yet Tommy finds out that Dwight's windows are nailed shut; and Rhondella and Amy, Sara's two best friends, asked no questions because they knew it was fake. Harvey goes to Sara and asks why everyone thinks he's a jerk, and Chewie tells him that "not everyone speaks Wookie." (see Trivia) Harvey ends up ripping the Fortune Wookie in half while showing that there are only eight flaps on a cootie catcher. After the fracas, Harvey writes down his evidence and gives it to Tommy. Tommy confronts Sara with the evidence and discovers that Harvey was right; the Fortune Wookie was fake. Harvey is overjoyed to learn that he was right, but he doesn't know that the real reason the Fortune Wookie existed was to tell Kellen that he didn't have a chance with Rhondella (who he had a crush on). Caroline, Dwight's girlfriend, tells Tommy that Dwight has been broken by Tippett Academy, and Harvey agrees that Dwight needs to be helped. Harvey contributes to the Dwight File by saying that Dwight is an "excellent enemy." The Surprise Attack of Jabba The Puppet Like everyone else, Harvey hates the Funtime program. He is one of the founding members of the rebellion. In addition to purposefully failing the Standards of Learning test, Harvey plays the Brainbusters2Lite app and records his scores to prove that Funtime has a negative effect on his brain. After Tommy sends a letter to Principal Rabbski about the rebellion's plans, Harvey is sent to her office along with Tommy, Kellen, Dwight, Sara, and Mike. After Rabbski tells them that they'll be held back if they fail, the rebellion holds a meeting at Fun Night. They formulate a plan to have the rebels only barely pass the test so that it'll bring down the school's average. Harvey is unhappy with the fact that his P. E. teacher is making the class do bent-leg situps and tries to rebel against Mr. Tolen. Origami Yoda convinces Harvey to learn patience and discipline by doing bent-leg situps. When Cassie decides to do the Olivia Twist play during lunch behind Rabbski's back, Harvey agrees to be a part of it. Kellen writes a case file chapter about how Rhondella, the girl he likes, has a boyfriend. Harvey comments that he's been in a similar situation and "it really nostruls." In the aftermath of Rabbski's pizza party, the rebellion gains even more members. Tommy sends Rabbski another letter explaining the situation, and Rabbski calls all the rebel leaders to her office again. Rabbski while Rabbski is lecturing them, Harvey is rude to her and gets sent to ISS. While in ISS, Harvey explains what's going on to Mr. Howell. When Rabbski calls all the rebel leaders' parents, Harvey presents his Brainbusters2Lite results to his dad to try to get him to take his side. Harvey's dad is unconvinced by Harvey's "bad science." At the parent-teacher conference, someone turns on the TV and plays Funtime for the parents to see. Rabbski accuses several of the kids of doing it-including Harvey, who says that he "would never willingly listen to that music." The parents dislike the show and tell Rabbski that they do not approve of their kids watching it. Rabbski promises to take their complaints to the school board. It is revealed that Mr. Howell was the one operating the TV. Princess Labelmaker To The Rescue When the rebels pitch in money to buy a tie for Mike's preacher to convince Mike's mom that Origami Yoda is not evil, Harvey refuses to give Tommy four dollars. Marvey is tired of always being beaten by Tater Tot while playing crab soccer in P. E. on rainy days, so he forms a team of people to practice crab soccer and prepare for the next time. The next time they play crab soccer, Harvey and his allies end up on the same team as Tater Tot as they play against the other P. E. class. At the very end of the game, Tater Tot helps Harvey score the winning goal. In the Olivia Twist play, Harvey plays the villian. Cassie describes this as the only time that Harvey is actually a good actor. Harvey gets mad when Tommy gives a case file chapter the title "May the Flush Be With You" because he thinks it's disrespectful to Star Wars. When Rabbski sends out flyers about Funtime being upgraded to Xtreme.Fun, Harvey yells, "NOOOO!!!!" loud enough for the whole school to hear. He, like everyone else, has no idea what to do to fight this new threat. After an anonymous rebel (later revealed to be Dwight) gives Rabbski the case file and she reads it, Rabbski calls all the rebel leaders-including Harvey-to her office to meet with Mr. Breckerman from the school board. Mr. Breckerman says he never watched Star Trek, to Harvey's annoyance. Later, when Mr. Breckerman suggests the AR-GAP class for gifted students to do their own electives, Harvey is overjoyed and even objects to Foldy-Wan Kenobi's statements that they want electives and JV sports for everyone. However, after the meeting, Rabbski ends up joining the rebels. Rabbski and the rebel leaders go to the next school board meeting to convince them not to buy Xtreme.Fun. They voice their opinions that Funtime is absolute garbage, with the aid of Mr. Howell showing a "greastest hits supercut" of Professor Funtime. After Tommy gives a speech about the rebellion never giving up, Harvey is one of the people to cheer. Rabbski later permanently suspends the Funtime program. Emperor Pickletine Rides The Bus When Tommy is looking for a bus buddy, Harvey is the only one who doesn't have one, so Tommy signs up to be with him. When the field trip starts, Sara sees Harvey "complaining his head off about something already." On the bus ride to Washington D. C, Harvey reveals that he brought a new origami character: Emperor Pickletine, who he hid in his underwear. On the ride, while the kids are playing "Made You Look," Amy sees a statue of Johnny Appleseed. Everyone-including Harvey-thinks it's part of the game and ignores her, but then they look and see that he's real. Harvey refuses to look and calls Amy a liar. Amy gets angry and yells at Harvey, forcing the kids to cancel the game for the rest of the trip. When their group goes to the Air and Space Museum, Lance has the idea to throw paper airplanes off the balcony. Tommy, Harvey, Kellen, Lance, and Mike all fold paper airplanes while Dwight, Quavondo, and Mr. Good Clean Fun go to use the bathroom. Harvey folds a flying Darth Vader, but everyone else finishes their planes before he does. Tommy, Lance, and Kellen throw their paper airplanes. Frustrated, Harvey throws his Flying Vader over the edge. The Flying Vader lands on Mr. Howell's head, who looks up and sees the kids on the balcony. Meanwhile, Kellen's plane lands on the wing of the Bell X-1. This attracts attention from both Mr. Howell and a museum security officer. Dwight shows up with Fruitigami Yoda, who uses the Force to levitate the paper airplane off the display plane. Mr. Howell takes Harvey, Tommy, Lance, Kellen, Dwight, Mike, Quavondo, and Amy back to the bus for the rest of the day. On the drive home, Harvey refuses to take the astronaut ice cream Quavondo is giving out. Later, at Wendy's, the Twist song plays and everyone dances to it. Harvey sees everyone dancing together and gets mad. He believes that the restaurant's DJ played the song on purpose and that Dwight paid him to do so. Back on the bus, Harvey rants on and on about how Origami Yoda and Fruitgami Yoda are fake and tries to explain everything that happened since Origami Yoda showed up. In the midst of it all, Sara kisses Tommy. Harvey, now at his limit, punches Tommy in the nose. When Principal Rabbski starts coming back to them, Harvey realizes what he's done and feels guilty. Tommy realizes that Harvey is in love with Sara as well. Tommy ends up lying to get Harvey out of trouble, and Harvey later apologizes. He also crumples up Emperor Pickletine. When the bus drops everyone off at the school parking lot, Dwight whispers a secret to Harvey about Origami Yoda. The next day, Harvey heavily implies to his friends that Origami Yoda is gone. Tommy later has Dwight write a chapter for the case file explaining where Origami Yoda went; on the field trip, Dwight met another kid named Micah who had problems and needed Origami Yoda. Dwight got Micah's address and mailed Origami Yoda to him. Harvey comments that he believes everything Dwight said. Trivia *He has Asperger's Syndrome. *He has dropped many hints in the past that he likes Sara. *While he brings up a valid point when he says that the Fortune Wookie has given nine different answers to nine different people, he is right-between Lance's, Mike's, Remi's, Quavondo's, Murky's, Tommy's, Cassie's, Kellen's, and Harvey's answers, the grand total is indeed nine. However, Kellen's and Remi's answers were recorded in case files that were kept secret from Harvey. Therefore, he could not have known that they were different. This is likely an error on Tom Angleberger's part. *When the Fortune Wookie tells Harvey that "not everyone speaks Wookie, Tommy theorizes that this is a really good answer. Chewbacca's roars sound harsh and awful, even though he isn't and doesn't want to send that message; Chewie's growl are his way of communicating. Tommy believes that Harvey is merely trying to sound clever and cool, but comes off as a jerk. Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In Love Category:Juvenile Delinquents